powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Boundary
The ability to separate air from anything and everything else. Combination of Separation and Air Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Boundary. Not to be confused with Air Sealing. Also Called *Air Blocking Capabilities The user can separate/block any air from anything and everything else. When this power is used, it makes it impossible for matter and waves to react with, enter, leave, move through, or be absorbed by the separated air or for any energy to be transferred to and from the separated air, or simply for any alteration/interaction to occur with the separated air. What is also defined as "air" on another planet might also be subject to this power's affect. This ability not only affects the physical forms of air, but also its esoteric, psychic, empathic, dark, light, and so on variants/forms. Air can no longer move other things, or be moved. Air can no longer heat up or cool down, and thus cannot change into another state. Air can no longer be taken in and used in biological processes, like breathing. Any air already bonded with other elements, or being used in a process when this power is used will be removed from the material and separated, breaking all chemical bonds with the air, and removing it from the process. More powerful users might be able to separate air from the effects of other superpowers, and even from concepts, such as literacy, knowledge and boundaries. The user can control exactly what air is being targeted, what the target air is separated from, and to what extent. Applications * Absolute Attack - By separating air from the target's defenses, the air can pass through any and all defenses to hit the target. * Absolute Defense - By separating air from all alterations, the user can create a wall of impenetrable air. * Chemical Reaction Manipulation - By separating air, chemical reactions can no longer occur with the affected air. ** Elemental Transmutation - By separating air, chemical bonds are broken. * Death Inducement ** Deoxygenation * Knowledge Manipulation - By separating all knowledge of air from knowledge, either from individuals or as a blanket affect. * Literacy Manipulation - By separating air from literacy, removing it from written and typed texts. * Nature Manipulation ** Sky Manipulation ** Weather Manipulation - No air could flow, so hurricanes, tornadoes and wind couldn't happen, unless they were there when this power was used, then they might never stop if the user wishes. Precipitation couldn't fall through the air, clouds couldn't move, and lightning couldn't happen. * Superpower Manipulation - Affected air could no longer be affected by other superpowers. ** Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Esoteric Wind Manipulation, Empathic Air Manipulation, Hot Air/Cold Air Manipulation, Pure Wind Manipulation, Dark Wind Manipulation, Nitrogen Manipulation (in the air), Oxygen Manipulation (in the air), Smoke Manipulation, e.t.c.. ** Causality Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Logic Manipulation - By separating air from cause and effect, boundaries and/or logic, these powers would no longer affect it. ** Fire Manipulation - Fire could no longer use oxygen in the air, so it would immediately be put out. ** Teleportation Negation - By separating air, it would no longer move out the way, or swap locations for teleporters. This would likely dissuade teleporters for fear of telefragging, or stop their teleporting from working. * Thermal Manipulation, Motion Manipulation - Energy can no longer be transferred to or from air. ** Absolute Constant Velocity ** Air Imprisonment ** Air Walking ** Binding ** Erosion Manipulation ** Explosive Negation - By separating air, the pressure wave can't travel through it. ** Force-Field Generation ** Immobility - By separating air, objects could no longer move through the molecules in the air. Objects surrounded by it when separated could no long move. ** Sound Nullification - Induce complete silence, as no sound can be made or travel in the seprarated air. ** Molecular Immobilization ** Planetary Manipulation - The user could stop a planet from moving, or destroy it, by making it suddenly unable to move any air on/in it. ** Platform Creation ** Wall Generation * Vacuum Manipulation - By separating a chunk of air, it could cause a vacuum to appear there. * Turn target air Nonexistent by completely separating it from everything else. Associations * Air Manipulation Limitations * May only be able to affect a single target. * Once separated, it may be irreversible. * May not be able to separate the air completely. * May not be able to control what the air separates from. * If the user can't compress the air, there may likely be atomically-sized gaps in their defenses. Known Users *Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail); via Dragon Force Category:Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Experimental Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Power with one user Category:Rare power Category:Elemental Manipulation